


Who bottoms?

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kurotsuki day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo discusses who bottoms between Bokuto and Akaashi. That led to a different discussion between the two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KuroTsuki Day!!!!! 1.11 <3

“You've been pretty absent minded lately, you okay?” Kuroo asked when he sat next to Tsukishima on the couch.

“I'm fine,” Tsukishima said briskly.

“Well, if you need anyone to talk to...” Kuroo nudged Tsukishima. “If you need anyone to talk to at all…”

Tsukishima uttered a sigh laced with irritation.

“Fine,” he said, plastering a smile on his face. “I'm going to ask you a very strange thought though...because it's been bothering my for a few days now.”

“I’m all ears.” Kuroo scoot closer to Tsukishima and leaned in.

“Between Bokuto and Akaashi...”

Kuroo's eyebrow twitched as Tsukishima steepled his hands.

“Hold it. I don't think I'm interested where this questions is--”

“Who you do think is the--”

“Don't continue.”

“Bottom?”

“Agh!”

“So?”

Kuroo sighed. “I don't know. I don't really want to think about it either.”

A smirk slid up Tsukishima’s face and he continued, “Well, I originally thought that Akaashi would be a top, but he's probably a power bottom.”

“Those terms rolling off your tongue quite smoothly, aren't they?” Kuroo remarked.

“I get curious too…and did some research.” He pouted, “Don't judge.”

An amused smile tugged at Kuroo's mouth. “So, what about me?”

“Hm, good question.” Tsukishima thought about it. “I think that if it's between you and...uh...Bokuto, you'd be the top...?”

Kuroo's smile tipped out of balance at Tsukishima’s comment. “Why the uncertainty?”

“I think it’d work both ways,” Tsukishima said, slightly lost in thought.

Disbelief flooded Kuroo's face. He was left speechless.

An image of an embarrassed Kuroo overtaken by Bokuto flickered across Tsukishima’s mind. His pulse stuttered out of rhythm. “But what I would give to see you bottom.”

Kuroo's eyes twitched wide in surprise.

Crap, did he just dare imagine and say that out loud?

Tsukishima covered his face immediately in embarrassment as the image replayed in his head again.

“Don't start getting any wild ideas.” Kuroo's voice was stern.

Tsukishima’s heart clenched in his chest when he felt Kuroo's body hovering over him. He moved both of Tsukishima’s hands away from his face, holding them down as his unreadable eyes grazed over him, slightly pausing at his lips before leaning to his ears. His lips were wet as they brush on the shell of Tsukishima’s ear.

“I'm most definitely a top.” Tsukishima squinted his eyes shut as Kuroo’s breath sent chills coursing throughout his body.

Tsukishima pushed Kuroo off of him and tried to escape, but he dug his own hole and the gods were holding it against him. Tsukishima hit his shin on the table.

His hands clamped over his shin, trying not to utter a sound. Kuroo laughed before coming to squat next to him.

“You alright?” he said, trying to stop laughing.

Tsukishima looked up and glared at Kuroo, and with no warning, pushed Kuroo down. Kuroo pulled Tsukishima along and he landed on top of him.  
Kuroo laughed more.

“Smooth move, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima pushed himself up and hovered over Kuroo. He noticed Kuroo attempting to avert his gaze so he wouldn’t laugh a few times before finally covering his eyes with his forearm.

“Are you happy now?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima sat up between Kuroo’s legs. A smile tugged at his lips as Kuroo's skin started flushing red.

“Hm? This is how you'd be as a bottom,” Tsukishima remarked.

“Shut up,” Kuroo responded tersely, placing his other arm on his forehead. “Just get up already.”

“I can't. You look really tempting right now,” Tsukishima rasped, and leaned over to slide his hand up Kuroo’s thighs.

Kuroo groaned and turned his head, his forearms still attached to his head.

“What are you doing?” His growl was breathy.

“Finding...your uh...” Tsukishima answered distractedly as he lifted his shirt, grazing his fingers lightly against Kuroo’s abs. Damn, he had nice ones. “...weak spot.”

“Tsukishima, need I remind you,” Kuroo warned, his voice raspy. “that I don’t do things half way.”

His words were like a slap to Tsukishima’s face, killing his joy. The realization made Tsukishima fluster as he tried to get up.

But, his legs were numb, causing him to move closer to Kuroo rather than farther.

Kuroo's back arched a bit and his hips rolled. He let out a strangled breath before muttering, “God, what are you doing?”

“My leg's numb,” Tsukishima panicked.

Kuroo groaned again. “This is torture.”

Tsukishima’s heart stepped out of rhythm as he felt Kuroo hard against him. Tsukishima’s hand froze briefly before moving toward Kuroo’s belt.  
When Tsukishima touched his belt, Kuroo's hand stopped him. This time, he sat up, eyes like daggers piercing into Tsukishima.

“If you don't stop and leave, I won't take responsibility for what happens next,” he warned again.

Kuroo’s voice was unnaturally gravelly. Tsukishima pulled himself away when he heard a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a scene that I scrapped from my original story (When It's Over). I'm probably going to transfer it over to the other one that I'm working on though...  
> Hope you had fun reading!


End file.
